Vandread: Demon of the Past
by Deathwatch Razgriz
Summary: When a young man gets frozen in cryo-sleep, and wakes to find himself in a new world with no memories, given a powerful weapon, and a mission by the head of a long gone corporation, what's he to do but carry on and hope for the best? When he meets a group of pirates quite by accident, the entire universe will change. Semi-self insert, harem, some wackiness, amnesia, and lastly fun.


AN: My regular comp is still out of my reach; as such I am launching another new fic into existence. You should know all you need to from the description, however if you need more info a review or PM would enable me to clear up some of the problem either via direct response or in the next chapter's AN. Anyways let's get this show on the road.

**DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE FIC: I OWN NOTHING EXCPET THE DESIGN OF THE MS, MY OC, AND THE STORYLINE…EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR OWNERS.**

Speech

_Thought_

**Machine/Radio**

_**Machine Thought**_

**The Past and Awakening:**

**Outside of an asteroid fortress orbiting Earth: August 20****th****, 2030:**

The battle had raged on for several hours already, no quarter being given or asked for. As such the area was littered with destroyed warships and mechs, mostly mass production types but there were some customs too.

I watched in my suit as the battle raged on. It was a grand stage for people like me to perform on, but as of yet besides several custom suits I had eliminated no-one else had attempted to attack me.

With a snort of contempt I started searching for my next target, and found them relatively easily…A four mech team that was carving its way through an unprepared coalition that stood before them. Every suit in that team was a custom type, but I was able to still recognize their base models.

I quickly engaged my suit's full thruster potential as I drew one of the beam sabers I had stored in the suit, and rapidly closed the distance with the leader…A blue cycloptic machine armed with a large gatling gun.

The pilot noticed me and swung around to bring his gun to bear, but my machine was too fast for him and I was in his face in a heart beat. My first victim was his gatling cannon, with a quick slash I rendered it unusable before I stabbed my current foe in his power plant; which caused a chain reaction that destroyed not only my target but his wingmen who had been closing in, however I was spared as I was already on approach to my next target: a large battleship.

The ship in question was an older one, with less protection against nimble targets like my machine; as such I was able to avoid the triple a emplacements fire as I closed in on the ship. When I was in range I sheathed my blade and drew a short barreled 105mm machine gun and destroyed the command deck and the reactor of the ship in a hit and run pass.

After destroying the battleship, and thus opening a whole in the temporary alliance's lines, I took stock of the situation. The entire area was a maelstrom of death and destruction as more and more fighters were eliminated from the area, soon enough most of my opponents would be dead, and I would be able to move as I wished.

But I was becoming impatient, as such I decided to switch packages using the internal device all mechs had, the affectionately termed "inventory system." It only took a few seconds for my loadout to change to my newly selected package, and I decided to take advantage of my new fire power by firing a wide spread barrage of missiles from the two pods strapped to the shoulder armor on my suit.

Soon enough my barrage bore fruit, in the form of dozens of nuclear detonations, wiping out all but my rival in a single cataclysmic event. His machine floated placidly in front of a sea of nuclear fire that was rapidly dissipating.

My headset crackled to life as he contacted me: "Well now, I must admit that I'm surprised at the amount of devastation an amateur like you could bring to this fight. But then again you did do it using a barrage of nukes, so I guess I can't be too shocked."

His arrogant voice grated on my nerves, but I decided to answer anyways: "So you say, but can you honestly answer that you wouldn't do the same if you thought of it…Especially as it cut down on the amount of targets before our fight."

I was answered with an arrogant laugh: "I guess you have me there…So I take it this means you are done running like a scared little boy."

Instead of answering him verbally, I switched my packages for the last time that fight. Now instead of the extra fire power the earlier loadout contained, my suit was a streamlined machine intended to give the pilot an edge in close quarters; and then I drew two beam sabers and pushed my thruster output to its max.

At the same time I charged, so did my foe, however unlike me he didn't change packages. After all why would he? He was always in "Dueler" mode, which focused on speed and maneuverability…Much like my new package.

Our machines moved incredibly fast as we clashed, the speed was such that even one mistake could prove to be fatal to the machine. Bust so far we were keeping up with one and other…when I would go for a slash, he would dodge before countering, which I would block and retaliate with a kick while still blocking, that kick would force him to back off and a different attack would start the cycle of attack and counter attack again.

To tell the truth it was getting quite frustrating for both of us, but while I pushed it aside in favor of focusing on the fight my rival did not. You see the thing is that he looked down on me simply because of who I was, and believed I had no business in this fight; as such his arrogance, fueled by his frustration was starting to make him sloppier.

It took me a bit to realize this, but when I did it was the end for him. With one clean three slash combination: one to knock his weapon, a fencing style beam saber, from his hands; a second to destroy the shield he brought up to try and block me; and a third to thrust through his cockpit…I defeated him, and ended it.

At that point my cockpit display winked out, and opened. Revealing, instead of the massive battle I had been in, a giant stadium where the tournament I had enrolled in was being held. The roar of the crowd was nearly deafening as my brain finally caught up to the fact, I had won.

As I glanced around at the other pods that Bandai had brought in for this tournament I saw my former competitors stagger out of them very shakily. One pod in particular caught my eye, the pod that my defeated rival had used, and to my surprise the figure that exited was a female.

Now that's not to say I was sexist, it's just that her voice over the radio sounded masculine as opposed to what one would expect, plus not seeing as how their was no visual communication allowed in the tournament I could probably be forgiven for forgetting. No longer being in the simulated battle royal that was the First Annual Gundam War Championship, I could tell she was attractive, she had a nicely proportioned figure, sharp green eyes, and light blue hair; but her personality, with how she had acted up until this point in the tournament, made it so I could not stand her.

However back to the matter at hand…the tournament itself, which was played using a virtual reality system based off the game: Gundam: Warfighter IV. It was the first Gundam Warfighter game, a mech shooter which allowed people to customize their own suit, right down to the fine tuning of the mech (which most people left to the "auto tune" function despite how intuitive the system was) and the color scheme; that catapulted the series into world wide recognition.

However it was with the second, which granted the ability to cannibalize different suits for their parts and build their own design, that the series gained a fan base larger than Call of Duty, Halo, and Killzone put together. In fact it wouldn't be too far off the mark that this one is the one that launched a new obsession with Gundam than not only blanketed Japan, but the entire world.

The next game after that added new features that improved the game to the point that it seemed almost like a new game, not only from improvements to features to make it easier to play but also due to adding in new suits to modify as well as customization options and new story lines you could take part in to get higher ranking parts to use.

The fourth added the ability to use ships instead of Mobile Suits if you felt like playing a much harder game, as while they had more firepower over all they were easy prey for any competent pilot.

In fact there was talk of the fifth, when it was released, would include completely customizable storylines that reacted to your choices and the type of mech you chose…To me though none of this mattered, I had won…Against all odds, I had won the whole damned thing.

As I was being presented my prize, one billion dollars in cash and a massive trophy with effigies of some of the more famous suits with a miniature statue of my suit (created just in case I had won, much like Bandai did for every contestant) serving as the topper of the trophy, that the head of Bandai, Mr. Sasahi (a typical looking Japanese businessman save for the fact that he was a little over six feet nine inches), offered me a hands on with Gundam Warfighter V tomorrow after most of the cleanup had happened.

I naturally accepted. The next day I entered the room I was told to go to for the hands on…And was prompt knocked out. The last thing I saw was the apologetic face of Mr. Sasahi as he said a cryptic apology about me being needed for something.

**Unknown location: Unknown Date:**

The first thing I felt as I opened my eyes was cold, extremely cold…Next I felt a draft, and looking down I noticed that not only was I much paler than I remembered, but I was butt ass naked. I blinked a couple of times to clear the fog from my brain as it processed this, when it did I let out a growl: "Who's the jackass who thought this would be funny?"

As soon as I said that I realized that a lot of my memory was gone…I couldn't even remember what my own name was… but apparently my voice activated something, as the next thing I heard was a highly cultured voice: "My apologies, Michael-san, but I had little time to explain my motives when I did this…And even if I did I doubted you would accept what I was saying. What is it your American Marines say? "It is easier to ask forgiveness then permission?"

I snorted at that, but kept silent as I started moving around, trying to find any sort of clothing. While I did this, what I now I believed to be a recording continued: "As you can see you are in one of Bandai's top secret research facilities, however this one is different as instead of developing new technology for our games and products this one has only two purposes.

"The first being to house that cryo-pod we stored you in after the tournament, in which we had numerous experimental technologies to keep you at your peek as well as enhance you so that you could handle what we intended you to do. The second thing awaits you at the end of the hallway the door that we just opened leads to. Along the way you will find a locker that contains clothes for you as well as a prototype food replicator. I will explain the rest after you get through the end of the hallway."

I was unable to keep the irritation out of my voice as I exited the circular room I was in through the now open door: "That's great and all, but what the hell is going on here?"

I found the locker soon enough, and while there was a device I assumed was the replicator there, I saw no clothes. As I was about to voice my complaint about that fact, the sound system spoke up, but this time it was a different voice.

It was rough and slightly feminine, I assumed it was someone who had had access to this place at one point: "Apologies about there being no clothes in the locker, but they had corroded since they were put in there…As such I decided not only to upgrade your replicator to the latest version, but to give you your own inventory system with options of what to wear. Just put the watch on and you'll soon be able to find something you like."

With some hesitance I did as the voice said, and I was surprised to find that she was right…I quickly selected my outfit: a grey t-shirt, a pair of camo cargo jeans, and a pair of brown hiking boots (I'm not describing anything else as I have no need). In all, looking in the mirror in the locker I decided this was as good as I was going to get until I had a chance to mess with it…By the way I think I forgot to mention that I was six feet five inches tall, with a swimmers build, I had jade green eyes, a short cut mound of dirty blond hair on my head, and an unblemished face…All in all not bad for an eighteen year old…the only problem being that my skin was very pale from being in that cryo-pod as long as I was.

After I finished my inspection I continued on my way after grabbing the little box they called a replicator. When I opened the next door I was struck still at what I saw, I hardly paid attention to what the recording said. But I believe I could be forgiven, after all in front of me was a large pitch black machine…Something deep in my subconscious gave me the proper term for it: Razgriz (go to end of chapter for description)…

I finally stopped inspecting the machine in time to catch the last part of what the recording said: "Michael-san, I know I am placing an unfairly heavy burden on your shoulders, but it is the only option I have for saving humanity. I hope you can understand and forgive me for what I did. But you must leave this installation using your suit, and find the colonies I'm sure have been founded by now…They will need to band together against this threat."

With that the recording ended, and I climbed into the open cockpit of my suit…Which had the a control scheme I was able to, without thinking, use…as such I was able to quickly leave the facility, only to find a ruined and dangerous world above ground. Not feeling like exploring, I quickly left the planet, and started heading out into space to find these colonies I was supposed to.

**Chapter Complete!**

**Harem:** Meia, Dita, Jura, Barnett, and at least one OC…If you have suggestions that make sense please mention them.

**RAZGRIZ STATS:**

Model Number: OZ-00MS4A  
Code Name: Razgriz  
Unit Type: Ace Mobile Suit  
Manufacturer: Bandai Corperation off of my design that won the championship.  
Operator: Michael  
Accommodations: One Pilot in Three Hundred Sixty degree vision cockpit with additional room for up to three fully equipped commandos.  
Dimensions: 20.8 Meters Head Height. 30 meters wingspan.  
Weight: Empty 10 tons, Combat ready 30 tons  
Armor: .4 meter of Neo-Gundanium Alloy, a prototype alloy developed by combining Neo-Titanium, Gundanium, and Chobam.

Powerplant: Three micro fusion reactors, each producing as much power as two Cold Fusion Reactors.  
Equipment: Zero System Mk 2 (more on this later)

Fixed Armaments: 2 Gatling beam machineguns, mounted in the head; Two beam sabers on the hips, and two more in the shield; 1 Mega Beam Cannon, attached to the right arm; 1 Shield with a concealed heat whip attached to the left arm  
Optional: numerous options that will be described when used

Appearance: It looks like an Ebony armored fallen Angel. Its body is that of the Tallgeese III but it also has Wing Zero's Endless Waltz wings except they are black  
Color scheme: Black body with golden highlights and a golden crown like crest on it's head

**That's it for now, so review please.**


End file.
